


Dreams

by Alphinss



Series: Self Inflicted Suffering; Writing Challange [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Nightmares, Ravenstag, Will Graham needs a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphinss/pseuds/Alphinss
Summary: Will dreams; frightenig, violent, enticing, beautiful. All he wants to do is escape it, or embrace it. It’s hard to tell anymore.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as my laptop is broken and so all my documents are stuck on a USB I have no access to, I’m going to try and not spiral into despair. Instead I’m going to try and set myself the challenge to write every day, until I go insane, or until I get a new laptop. Whichever comes first. Please enjoy these ramblings...

Will woke, wide eyes, heart pounding. It had felt so real. So very real. The red eyes, the sharp horns, the blood that pooled, black and viscous on the floor. It had been so entrancing. The smell, the copper with a hint of hibiscus. Utterly intoxicating. 

The stag. So tall, it dominated everything. It could fill the whole world, to have consumed him drop by drop. Will don’t know if he would have had the power, nor the inclination to stop it. It had been as though those eyes alone could draw him in, twisting him into anything and everything that they wanted him to be.

Heart was still hammering, thoughts not sure they belonged, as Will tried to stand. Yet it was then that he realised that his feet were already upright, his legs straight and his back hunched over.

The crunch of a forest floor, gouging into his toes. The feel of blood was sticky between them. How long had he been walking? It was dark. So very dark. The moon was clouded, only a few persistent stars forcing their way though the grey. It did little to help Will’s straining eyes.

A wind pushed through the leaves, forcing them to rustle with a violent insistence. He didn’t belong here. It was as though the very forest were screaming at him; demanding his immediate and permanent exile. He was not wanted. Will’s bare chest screamed in similar indignation as the harsh wind hit it.

A hand came to rub at the leave strewn hair, the pale skin barely visible, reflected only in the twinkling of Sirius’ scornful stare. Will needed to get out of here. He flinched as his feet were forced to fumble though the foliage of the forest floor. Twigs dug in and l leaves crunched. Dirt coated every inch of the wounded skin. It seemed that at times like this, that the human race would have benefited from not inventing shoes.

For all Will’s scattered mind could comprehend he could have taken one step, or he could have taken thousands. The forest was still there, demanding that he be removed from it. Will could have been trapped forever. His mind a raging ocean, throwing drops of water in no coherent order. The only thing for sure that they would keep coming; crashing into him, over and over. 

A bark. Then another. The waves stilled. The sky cleared, the clouds scared and scurrying. Will felt sick. But there, right before him; his saviour.

“Winston” it was closer to a sob. A confirming bark and the silky fur of a faithful companion. Will couldn’t hold his legs up any longer. He could only bury his face in the speckled fur. 

“What’s happening to me Winston”

Fur stuck to tears, the wet scent filling his nose. Will could only wrap his arms tighter around the only creature that seemed to be there for him no matter who he was, or what he had done. 

“What’s happening” Will’s voice was pained, gasping, begging. Winston didn’t know the answer. 

Will desperately clung tighter to the fur. Right now it was the only thing that kept him from floating away. His one buoy in a sea that was always threatening to crash him into the rocks. Will could only hold on tighter. He needed to stay afloat, no matter the cost.


End file.
